


Первый и последний раз

by Jaffeno



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тимоти совсем не понимает, что держит его здесь, возле Джека.<br/>Но и не понимает, куда ему идти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый и последний раз

Здесь больше не пахнет по утрам молоком и чуть резковатым, по мнению Тимоти, лосьоном после бритья, больше не слышен по утрам смех маленькой девочки и хруст чуть поджаренных тостов – только шорох чистых, омерзительно белоснежных бинтов, только тошнотворно сладкий душок гнили и чуть более приятный - обгорелой плоти. 

Тимоти совсем не понимает, что держит его здесь.  
После операции Джек почти не говорит, больше курит и лишь изредка бросает отрывистые фразы своему двойнику, больше похожие на приказы. Принеси, подай, убери кровь – последнее слышится всё чаще. Он с небрежной снисходительностью принимает заботу о себе, терпит чужое присутствие в своем доме, терпит чужие прикосновения к собственному лицу, пока Лоуренс осматривает шрам и обрабатывает его, следуя инструкциям врача, больше смахивающим на предсмертную записку.  
Кажется, у Джека входит в привычку выбрасывать людей в шлюз.

Тимоти не сразу замечает чужое, слишком пристальное внимание к своим действиям, он до последнего не видит, как почти механически отслеживается каждый его шаг и слово. Отслеживается и просчитывается какой-то чудовищной логикой, царящей нынче в голове у Джека.  
Он боится, что однажды Джек не выдержит лицезреть свое прежнее лицо и порежет его на лохмотья битым зеркалом, или потребует точного следования букве их договора и лицо двойника заклеймит тот же шрам. Он боится до одури, до поджимающихся от страха пальцев на ногах, боится засыпать и вздрагивает от каждого ночного шороха или слишком долгого взгляда, задержавшегося на лице.  
Страх пропитывает его изнутри, меняя кровь на воду, наваливаясь мерзким обволакивающим бессилием, заставляя проклинать собственную трусость и слабость, но он продолжает возиться с Джеком, несмотря на безразличие оного к этой заботе и его всё растущую ненависть к миру и той ублюдочной сирене. Только благодаря Тимоти квартира выглядит еще живой.

Тимоти совсем не понимает, что держит его здесь. Но и не понимает, куда ему идти.  
Мать давно не ждет “погибшего” сына. Не ждет своего веснушчатого птенчика, так любившего её улыбку, седые пряди и выпечку. Мечтавшего подарить ей весь мир на ладони и набравшего десятки кредитов. И отправившего себя в ад в попытке расплатиться с ними. 

Лоуренс опускается на постель, потягиваясь и натягивая на себя фирменную гиперионскую футболку, утомлённый излишне суетным днем, собираясь забыться очередным беспокойным сном, но постороннее присутствие в комнате ощущается, как сталь у горла – холодно и ярко, с тем же дурманящим металлическим привкусом во рту.  
У Джека всё такие же теплые руки, как и в их первую встречу на Гелиосе, всё такой же будоражащий тело и разум голос, и постель под ним прогибается всё так же знакомо – словно не было всех этих смертей и предательств. Словно вообще ничего не было.

Тимоти, наконец, понимает, что держит его здесь. Ровно тогда, когда между лопаток раздается тихий шепот, отзывающийся дрожью по всему телу.

Спасибо, говорит Джек.

Первый и последний раз.


End file.
